


Exhausted

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Exhaustion, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Stoff? What’s wrong?' He asked, more gently this time. Stoffel sighed and pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes for a moment.'I just… I need to be better, train more…' he said."Or, the one in which Stoffel pushes himself too far, but of course Fernando is there to help





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I've written a fic about Nando and Stoffel, but I definitely haven't forgotten about them ;)  
> Some more of this pairing coming soon!  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Fernando hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the deserted halls of the McLaren factory. It was already late but Fernando had forgotten his phone in the small gym, so he had to go and retrieve it.

He was surprised to see the lights were still on in the gym, music blasting through the speakers. Peeking around the corner, he saw Stoffel running on one of the treadmills, his shirt and hair soaked with sweat and his breathing ragged. It was clear he had already pushed himself far, the steps he took seemingly cramped and painful.

“Stoff?” he said, walking closer in concern. The Belgian looked up, eyes widening when he saw his teammate, stumbling on the next step. He tried to say something, but was still pushing himself too far to talk.

Fernando didn’t hesitate to rush closer and turn the treadmill off, catching Stoffel as he stumbled of the machine, his legs giving in. He shushed Stoffel gently as the younger man groaned in pain, and moved him so he could sit against the cool wall.

“What are you still doing here?” Fernando said, kneeling down in front of Stoffel. Stoffel averted his eyes, biting his lip. His breathing wasn’t slowing down much. Fernando reached over to the side to get a towel, handing it to Stoffel, who brought it up to his face with shaking hands. 

“Breathe through your stomach, not your chest.” Fernando told him, demonstrating himself how to breathe with exaggerated motions. Stoffel looked weary but followed Fernando’s lead, catching his breath relatively quick after that. 

Fernando handed him a bottle of water, helping Stoffel open it when his hands were still trembling too much.

“What happened?” Fernando asked him as Stoffel still refused to make eye contact with him.

“I was just training…” Stoffel mumbled. Fernando huffed.

“Just training? You overdid yourself, obviously.” Fernando told him with a frown. “And it’s past midnight, why still train now? That’s stupid.” 

Stoffel still stubbornly looked to the side, closing his eyes momentarily at Fernando’s words. When he opened them again, Fernando could see they were tearing up, Stoffel biting his lip as it started to tremble slightly. Fernando blinked at it in surprise.

“Stoff? What’s wrong?” He asked, more gently this time. Stoffel sighed and pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes for a moment. 

“I just… I need to be better, train more…” he said.

“Why? You’re doing well, no? You had a good season last year.” 

“Yes, but I need to do better.” Stoffel suddenly snapped, finally looking at Fernando again. 

Fernando’s face softened when he saw the panic and stress on Stoffel’s face. He understood how the younger man felt, he had been there, heck, all drivers had probably been there. The pressure from the team had clearly gotten to Stoffel, but Fernando hadn’t expected him to overexert himself like this. 

“Stoffel, you’re gonna do just fine.” He said gently, reaching out to squeeze Stoff’s shoulder gently. Stoffel shook his head, tears finally starting to roll down his cheeks. Fernando tutted gently and moved to sit against the wall besides Stoffel, throwing one arm around Stoffel’s shoulder to pull him closer. Stoffel sagged against him in exhaustion, trembling as he cried silently. 

Fernando held onto him, even though Stoffel was still wet with sweat and the position not exactly comfortable, knowing he needed the comfort.

“It’s gonna be okay, you don’t need to push yourself so far. You’ll be fine.” Fernando told him gently, rubbing his hand up and down Stoffel’s arm in comfort. He felt Stoffel shake his head against his shoulder.

“Need to train if I want to do better.” Stoffel croaked out between sobs. Fernando hummed and pulled away, shifting over slightly so he could look at his teammate.

“This is too much. It’s no good for your body.” He told Stoffel, who wiped at his eyes in an effort to stop the tears. Stoffel sighed shakily and then nodded, winching as he shifted slightly.

“I know… I just…” he shrugged as he failed to find the right words. 

“I understand.” Fernando said, squeezing his shoulder. “Just don’t do it again.” He said sternly. Stoffel let out a breathy laugh and then nodded.

“You promise?” Fernando said, giving him an intent look.

“Promise.” Stoffel answered, struggling a little to sit up more. Fernando gave a satisfied nod and helped him up, steadying him as his legs cramped up and Stoffel almost tumbled over again. Stoffel smiled sheepishly at him as he regained his balance and some strength in his legs.

“Thanks Nando.” He said softly. For a moment, it seemed like he wanted to hug Fernando, but then he seemed to realise his sweaty state and hesitated. 

Fernando rolled his eyes and pulled Stoffel close, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. Stoffel made a surprised noise but then hugged back, his head resting against Nando’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

“Don’t be, is okay.” Fernando answered immediately, pressing a kiss against the side of Stoffel’s head.

“Just don’t do it again.”


End file.
